


撕裂饱和

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 赶时间瞎写的短打，康康做了个梦





	撕裂饱和

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流，短，涉及mpreg、产乳、寡妇文学、主要角色死亡，雷就对了。

康纳知道自己正在做梦。除了梦境，他想不到任何一个时刻的海尔森会这样温柔地亲吻他，他的心里痛得要命，肋骨也痛，好像那第七根骨头要突破皮肉从他的肺叶下、心脏里长出一根花蔓，结出血肉的果子，还给他父亲。康纳只能在梦里扣紧手指，任由汗液像滚烫的露水滚了满身，浸透身下干涸赤红的河床，海尔森吻他的额头、嘴唇，又亲吻他右侧的胸乳，直吻到他的小腹上去，那里遗留着多年也不会褪去的伤痕，康纳在梦境的潮热中感到熟悉的拉扯感袭上他的腹股沟，海尔森的手像雾裹住他的阴茎。

康纳眨了眨眼睛，父亲的手在他的勃起上滑动，灼热的、刺痛的快感让他不断抬起身体，他有点惊讶自己竟然完全没有想到要抵抗，也完全没有起身的意图，只是躺在那里，连呻吟都模糊不清。男人不够温暖的躯体压迫着他，手指抚摸青年的阴茎的底端、梳理他的毛发，又像惯常一样抚摸康纳丰腴的大腿，这大男孩的棕色的、滚烫的双腿慌里慌张地缠紧上位者的腰，他热得浑身酥软，小腹里、胸乳里都涨涨地发痒，他反应过来自己正赤身裸体，臀缝间像破了羊水般不断流出温热的液体，乳头也疼痛着。海尔森却推开他，握着他的男根把顶端含进嘴里，康纳开始哭。

他从来不知道自己会这么软弱，海尔森轻轻舔着他的阴茎，冷酷又毫无怜悯，男人的手指揉弄会阴和那个早已准备好的入口，康纳在他每一次含入的时候哭泣，哭得鼻尖发酸、泪腺刺痛，海尔森把手指插进他的身体，一边按着他的腺体一边亲男孩鼓胀的阴囊，他那么无措，臀肉烫得要命，被海尔森舔了一下阴茎就射的浑身发抖，肉穴孜孜不倦地夹着父亲的手指，康纳湿透的臀肉被推起来，他睁开哭得酸涩的双眼盯着对方。

海尔森如他所愿，拔出手指把阴茎插进去了，年轻的男孩抱住自己的小腹，他的男人滚烫的生殖器像火种流进他的下体、进入他的腹腔，生命的情热和激动裹挟了他，他们的性爱没有痛苦，只有无限的极乐像蛛网不断裹紧康纳的意识，他松开保卫自己的双臂去拥抱他的父亲，海尔森的手也穿过他腋下拥紧他，康纳向他道歉。他还在哭，咿呀浪叫着吐露自己的悔恨，海尔森却沉默不语，阴茎不断挤开儿子的身体摇晃他，专心致志地干他。康纳也是滚烫的，他的肉穴、他的双乳、他盛满了蜜和酒的小腹，年轻人骑到父亲的阴茎上去，泪眼朦胧得看不清对方的表情，只有海尔森几乎咬牙切齿的喘息靠近了他的乳头，那一根干着他，沾满两个人的体液塞在康纳的洞里滑动挤压，康纳被撞得无法呼吸，手指掐紧父亲的手臂保持平衡，他又像回到了怀孕的时候，下腹沉涨，乳房被难以名状的酸涩填满，男孩低下头，看见海尔森正咬住了他的乳头，父亲灰色的眼睛充满冷漠、性欲和些许的仇恨，康纳被他盯得不敢再看，恐惧和爱情同时充盈他的胸腔，他们的爱是那样荒诞不经，海尔森爱他，如爱权力、爱生命、爱他年轻的美貌与香甜肉体、爱他无休无止的性，他的爱人为这爱情竭尽了一生的努力，却忘了把父亲的那部分还给他；康纳的爱相比之下是那样的幼稚、犹豫不决，他爱海尔森如爱一个亲人、爱一个需要帮助的旅者，年轻的男孩在这场梦里忘记了自己白日里的孤寂，他在秋季灰败的烟尘后独自徘徊在空荡荡的房子里，日复一日，但是梦中却依然还能炽热地拥有父亲的爱情。

海尔森开始捧起他的乳肉爱抚，沉甸甸的阴茎从康纳身体里拔出来，挤在儿子的腿间，康纳的手滑下去抓住那一根——他不知道为什么，某一种本能似的饥渴强迫他这样做，年轻人握住父亲的阴茎，肉穴恬不知耻地收缩着，他的臀部发抖，坐在海尔森的大腿上。做父亲的惦着那对饱胀的肉，康纳滑腻挺立的双乳在他的手掌里颤动，奶水从乳尖溢出来，蜿蜿蜒蜒流下去，康纳用大腿包裹住父亲竖起的阴茎，手指摸着龟头，把前液蹭了满手，他不断流着泪，忍受胸前湿热，这场梦更像个审判，海尔森重新插回他身体里，康纳夹紧自己的肉洞，他太久没有经历过高潮了，父亲的坚硬的生殖器把他干得又爽又痛，他舒服地膝弯发软、又不舍地把那根阳具吸得更紧——奶水更多地挤出来，海尔森捏着他的乳头把他推倒在身下，从上面更恶毒地插入他，男孩的私处被捅得汁水淋漓，康纳哭起来不好看，他的颧骨、眼角都泛着红，凄苦地让人觉得可怜。海尔森抱着他的腰，抚摸男孩的腰椎的第三块骨头，不知疲倦地和儿子在梦境中性交，康纳捧着他的脸胡乱吻他，像条被抛弃地小狗一样哀叫，他的腿缠得紧极了，好像希望靠性把父亲留下来，海尔森盯着他的眼睛，说了点什么。

“父亲，”康纳抱着男人的肩膀，他的呼吸一阵紧过一阵，肉穴里舒适地痉挛着，“父亲。”

海尔森温柔地吻他，手指略过他垂下的乱发，阴茎越陷越深，康纳的哭声急促起来，他抽噎不已。父亲把他的乳头揉得太痛了，奶水已经浸透康纳的半身，海尔森又在笑他，年轻人浑身湿热。

“你太爱哭了，”海尔森说，又吻他，这些吻过于温柔，“你太想我了。”

“父亲。”康纳发觉自己的声音变得尖锐，他的高潮像尖锐的刀子划破了某个柔软的糖壳，猩红的云和天空褪去，和高潮的余韵一起变浅。海尔森又亲吻他——康纳躲开了，他的父亲怎么会这样温柔？

男人的精液填满他，海尔森温柔冰冷的叹息给了他最后一吻。

惊醒几乎是一瞬间发生的，康纳突然就发觉了那尖锐的哭声并不是自己。他狼狈地翻过身想要起来，肩胛骨和胸口剧烈地疼痛着，父亲的爱抚还没完全离开他的皮肤，康纳拽紧睡袍大口喘气，他的乳头疼得要命，奶水已经打湿了毯子，女儿在隔壁房间啼哭不止——1782年的秋天，就像前一年一样冷。

**Author's Note:**

> *解释一下就是AC3主线之后康康独自把和父亲的孩子生下来抚养，这样（


End file.
